The Heroes Of Time Story One: The Blue Box
by ThePredatorOfTheDaleks
Summary: It isn't every day a Police Box materializes into Camp Halfblood. Worlds collide as the Heroes of Olympus meet the Madman in the Box and the Impossible Girl. I will definitely add chapters to this and will create more stories revolving around this. Enjoy...
1. Viva Las Vegas!

**AN: I own NOTHING. However, somethings may be of my invention. I shall state whether it is of my making or not. I will create a series of stories following this one because it is Story One. This may best suited for Teens and over.**

**This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series and right after The Name of The Doctor.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Viva Las Vegas!_

~Clara~

It was just an average day for Clara, that is if traveling through time and space with an eccentric 1000 year-old alien was average, which it was, at least for Clara. They had just left Trenzalore after the Doctor jumped into his own timeline to save her, which confused Clara so much, she refused to think about it. "So, Doctor, where are we going?" The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console. "Hmm? Oh, yes, right, well I was thinking Las Vegas in 2013, because the last time we tried to go there ended up on a Soviet submarine with the Ice Warrior and that captain!"**(AN: Cold War,** **anyone?)** He huffed as he straightened his bow-tie. "Hey, that captain was quite nice!", said Clara. "Yes, yes, sorry," rambled the Doctor running around the TARDIS control room, using the console controls so fast Clara's eyes couldn't keep up. "So, Vegas or no?" Clara shrugged, "Sure, why not? I haven't gotten to see or stay in _The Venetian_ yet." "Oh, you know once I went to Venice in the year 1680, met Casanova there, it didn't end well.", babbled the Doctor as he began a new tale of his escapades. "How d'you mean?" "I don't want to see him again at least not with this face, I owe him a chicken." "You owe Casanova a chicken?", asked Clara incredulously. "Long story, we had a bet."

The TARDIS began to materialize as it ceased to do the _vworrp vworrp _sound. "Come on, let's go!", shouted Clara as she tugged at the Doctor's Victorian era clothing. "Just a minute Clara, let me grab my fez!", the Doctor replied as he snatched his crimson fez off of the console and plopped it on his head, grinning like the madman he was. Clara really didn't see why he liked fezzes so much. He looked so bizarre. But, some how, his clothing seemed to work nicely together. "Viva Las Vegas!", the Doctor yelled as he burst through TARDIS doors, Clara running behind him...until they were met by at _least_ 8 teens, all of them wielding a sharp weapon. "Um, Doctor, this isn't Vegas."

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

Life was great. The 7 had defeated Gaea and were having a great time at Camp Halfblood's sword fighting arena. Even Reyna was there too. The Oracle's power of prophecy wasn't working so for the time being, there were no quests. And so Percy was just sword fighting Leo who was _very bad. _Piper screamed, "Duck, Leo!" Leo ducked and unfortunately slipped. As he was struggling to get to his feet, Percy put Riptide just an inch from his face. "You'd be dead in a second Leo. You should work on your fighting skills more than your little machines, Repair Boy. Y'know, just in case." "I know, I know...", replied Leo, scowling as he limped over to where Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel were watching. They were (unsuccessfully) trying to sharpen Leo's fighting skills just in case something like Gaea happened again.

Percy shrank Riptide back into pen form, and instantly was hugged from behind. A familiar voice spoke, "Hey, Seaweed Brain." He turned around to see his girlfriend, Annabeth. "Hey, Wise Girl. Where have you been?" She laughed, "Oh, you know, stuff." They were about to kiss, when a strange noise began to sound in everyone's ears. Then, as the noise continued, a blue box began to materialize next to one of the arena's training dummies. "What is that thing?", shouted Nico. He had been watching from the shadows,as usual. As the 'thing' continued to materialize, a blast of wind knocked everyone backwards. Finally, the noise ceased and there stood a blue Police Box as if it had stood there for centuries.

Percy was shocked, "How?!", he asked himself mentally. He noticed that everyone excluding him, had drawn their weapons. With a flush of shame, he uncapped Riptide. He glanced at Annabeth and saw that she was utterly confused on how to approach this. The atmosphere was tense as they all readied themselves for the worst. Suddenly, the doors to the box burst open as a strange man ran out yelling, "Viva Las Vegas!" A girl ran out close behind the strange man, but the odd pair skidded to a halt just mere inches away from Jason's blade. The girl cleared her throat, "Um, Doctor, this isn't Vegas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review maybe?<strong>

**I will most definitely add more chapters to this.**


	2. Doctor Who?

****AN: Here's Chapter 2 guys!****

****Hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Doctor Who?_

~Reyna~

Reyna had seen so much, she thought she'd seen it all. She was wrong and the proof was right in front of her. Everyone had their weapons out, but instead of pointing them at the two visitors that had come through the Police Box, they had them lowered in shock. "Well, Clara, we can't be that far away from Vegas. Maybe, we might be able to take the moped," said the man (Reyna thought he looked slightly attractive but that's irrelevant) to the girl that had ran out behind him. He was wearing the strangest clothing Reyna had ever seen. He wore a purple-brown cashmere frock coat, what looked like a vest underneath that coat, a bluish shirt underneath that vest-thing, a bow-tie, and to top off the assortment of bizarre clothing, a crimson fez. He had light green eyes, a big chin, and longish brownish-black hair that flopped to one side of his face. Reyna glanced at Piper, who was in a similar pool of confusion. After getting over the strangeness of the two people, Piper said to the odd duo, "Hate to break it to you guys, but you're on Long Island, New York." The man made an expression of disbelief, "No! No, I couldn't have overshot by that much! What year is it?" Piper blinked, "Have you guys been living under a rock?" "No, because if we were then our clothes would be ragged. Pay attention. Now, the year, what is it?" The man spat the sentences out so quickly that Reyna's mind was struggling to process the information. Not to mention, she was starting to think the guy was mad.

"Well what does it matter if this stupid box can't get us to the right place!", the girl huffed as she turned to the box. The man spun around to look at the girl with an expression of alarm on his face, "Clara, what are you-?!" The girl swiftly kicked the blue box and as the woman's shoe made contact with the...thing, a blast of air knocked the woman down. "No, no she didn't mean it!", shouted the man as he ran towards the box, practically smashing through the doors. "Need a hand?", asked Nico as he extended his hand towards the girl who was now sitting on the floor. Reyna stared at Nico. This wasn't like him at all. He didn't like physical contact and he was _very_ distrustful of outsiders.

"Thanks," said the woman as Nico pulled her to her feet. "What's your name?", asked Nico inquisitively. The girl hesitated and then said, "I'm Clara, Clara Oswald." "I'm Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you.", Nico replied as he shook her hand. Then Calypso, Leo's girlfriend walked into the arena. "Hello Leo, hi guys, how's the trai-?", she stopped and stared at the box in utter disbelief as if she had seen it before.

* * *

><p>~Annabeth~<p>

Annabeth had stories of a madman in a box as a child, but she didn't think they were real. But a voice burst in on her thoughts,"hi guys, how's the trai-?" Annabeth looked at Leo, who was gazing at Calypso intently, "Cal, Calypso?" Calypso didn't respond, she was still transfixed. "Hello?", Leo asked worriedly. Just then, the madman burst through the doors of the box, looking like he was a child and Clara had broken his toy. "Clara! Now look what you've done! She's refusing to leave now! Go in there and apologize right to her console!", he spat in anger as pointed at the box. Clara simply rolled her eyes like she had done this before and proceeded to walk into the Police Box. Annabeth had read about these things, they were used in 1960s London, England. But that didn't explain how it could fit _two_ adults inside and how it could just appear inside the camp's borders. Nevertheless, she pulled herself back to the present.

The man suddenly noticed Calypso and his eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. Calypso then became vaguely articulate, "D-d-d-doctor?!", she gasped. "Ohhhh, this won't end well," the strange man said to himself worriedly. Calypso's eyes and face hardened in anger as she strode towards the man whom she called 'doctor'. "No, no, no, please Calypso, I can expl-OW!", the man exclaimed as Calypso slapped across the face so hard that he began to move his jaw around as if to check if it was still there. "You stupid, ungrateful idiot!" Calypso began to hurl insults upon the man as she attacked him so violently Leo had to hold her back. Leo began to question her,"How exactly do you know this guy?" "He crashed on my island in that stupid box, I took care of him while he repaired it, and he left me without a single goodbye! He left me on my island for two more centuries!", screamed Calypso as she strained against Leo's grip.

"Oi! I was going to explain until you smacked me! How did you recognize me anyway?", the madman asked. "I recognized that box of yours.", Calypso replied as she began to calm down. Leo looked towards the arena's entrance, "Chiron?! Could you come in here for a minute?" A moment later, Chiron cantered in on his hooves,"What seems to be the pro-?" He stopped and hung his mouth in disbelief. His eyes flickered between the man and the box. "Erm, hello Doctor.", said Chiron nervously. "Ahh, Chiron, nice to see you again.", the oddball said as he walked over to Chiron. "I see you've changed your face", the old centaur pointed out. "Yes, yes, I had a bit of work done.", the man babbled. Annabeth was completely confused now. How did Chiron know this guy and how come he didn't tell her about it? Why was Chiron so nervous? And what was this stuff about changing his face?

Apparently, Leo had decided that he didn't trust this guy. He opened his palm and his hand was alight with red flames. Just then, Clara finally walked out of the blue box. Her expression morphed to one of confusion, then fear. "Um, Doctor?" The weirdo turned around and noticed Leo with his fire. The fez-guy motioned to Annabeth and once he got her attention, said," Ah, yes, hello daughter of Athena. Do you mind asking your friend to put out his little barbeque?" Annabeth's jaw dropped and she saw the others' eyes widen in surprise. "How...?", she choked. Clara cleared her her throat, "Doctor? Did you just call her a demigod?" "Why, yes, I did. These kids are children of the Greek and Roman gods, Clara. Isn't that cool?!"

* * *

><p>~Nico~<p>

"How did you know my godly parent?!",yelled Annabeth. "Well, it was kind of obvious. Your eyes are grey like Athena's, your boyfriend's eyes are sea-green and he smells of saltwater, so he's a son of Poseidon, your fire friend is a child of Hephaestus, judging from his tool belt and his ability to manipulate fire, the girl who looks quite pretty in purple (at this point Mr. Fez shouted hello to Reyna which prompted her to blush) seems warlike, but she seems confused. Now, why would someone seasoned by war look confused, probably because she is lending her strength to you lot and is getting 'feedback', the power of Bellona.

Mr. Gold Glasses has electric blue eyes and is unconsciously sparking electrically (this made Jason look down at himself to concentrate on the sparking), also he is wearing purple, the color of Rome, which means he's Jupiter's son." Piper interrupted, "Shut Up!" But Clara's friend continued, "That girl tried to use charmspeak on me, which means she is Aphrodite's girl. Also, that trick doesn't work on Time Lords, missy. The girl who is unconsciously calling up jewels from the earth ( Hazel looked at her feet and was up to her knees in gems), is probably a child of Pluto. The Chinese guy back there looks very warlike which leads me to think he's Mars's boy. And finally, the boy in black..." Nico flinched as he was mentioned. "... has a sword of Stygian iron and a skull ring. There's only one place to get Stygian iron and that's the underworld, thus he is a son of Hades.", the man said all of that in one breath. Everyone, especially Annabeth looked at the man in awe. Nico also saw a look of admiration in Annabeth's eyes. Chiron smiled warmly at the man, "Your mind's as sharp as ever, Doctor."

"Who are you?", asked Percy. The madman smiled warmly, "I'm the Doctor." "Doctor Who?" Instantly, the Doctor's face became slightly mischevious. "Oh, I love it when they say that.", he said to Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**In the next chapter, let's see how they like each other...**


	3. Nice to meet you

****AN: Here's Chapter 3 guys!****

****Hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Nice to meet you_

~Leo~

Leo was astonished. How could someone just figure out someone's parents in 10 seconds? Even Annabeth was impressed. The 'Doctor' then broke the silence, "Now", he spoke, clapping his hands together, "Can someone please tell me the year?" Leo opened his mouth to talk, but before he could speak, the bow-tie guy continued, "Wait. I can figure it out." He stuck his tongue out and a second later said, "2013, it's a Tuesday, I think. That's good. We're still in the correct timestream."

Percy looked at him incredulously, "You're telling me, you can tell the date just by tasting the air." "Yes, of course, I implied that, didn't I?", rambled the Doctor. He then pulled out what looked like a cross between a lightsaber and a magic wand out of his coat. He pointed it at Leo and pushed a button on it. Leo's face was bathed in green light and a high-pitched humming sound was heard. The Doctor then flicked it upward and that appliance or whatever extended and the claws around the green light source's tip popped out **(AN: From now on if I say he flicked out his sonic, I mean this description of the claws and stuff)**.

He then proceeded to examine the device. "What did you just use on me?", Leo demanded. "This, Leo Valdez, builder of the _Argo II,_ is my trusty sonic screwdriver.", the Doctor answered, still examining the device. Leo's jaw dropped to the ground and he instantly thought, "Must..have...blueprints." Reyna looked at the Doctor, (she seemed to like him) "How did you figure that out?" The Doctor just set the screwdriver back to its original size and scanned Leo's friends, including Reyna. He flicked it again and as he examined it, made a face of confusion. He looked at Reyna, "Your name is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, correct?" Reyna's face hardened. Her hands drifted towards her daggers, "How did you know?", Reyna asked with a voice as cold as frost.

"I met Pirate Cofresi once", the Doctor replied, resetting the screwdriver and putting it in his coat. "Interesting individual. Great swordsman. But no match for me. He mentioned his family once, the Ramirez-Arellanos." Reyna's eyes widened, "That was you?! You're the one who beat one of my ancestors in a sword fight with a spoon?!" "Yes, I did. Now, my answer to your first question is that I scanned him with my sonic and got a complete synopsis on him", he said, patting the place where he put it, "This opens doors, analyzes things, fixes things, and, well you'll know more later. It's not really a weapon though. I don't like weapons very much." The Doctor smiled childishly. That description made Leo want it even more. "Who are you, really?", asked Jason inquisitively. "I'm the Doctor, or the Caretaker, or 'hey you, get off this planet'. Though that last one might be a statement.", the Doctor rambled informatively, with an air of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>~Annabeth~<p>

Clara cleared her throat again. Everyone looked at her as she spoke. "Let me get this straight. All these Greek Myths and Roman stuff. It's all real?" "Why, yes, it is Clara! I was in a few. I was the madman in the box who gave old Odysseus the idea for that big wooden horse!" Annabeth looked at him in amazement, "That was you?" Then, Annabeth started thinking rationally. "No, that was 2,000 years ago. That's not possible. You're lying!", she said, brandishing her knife in the Doctor's face, which remained impressively calm and joyful. **(AN: For my purposes in this story, Bob the titan found Daedalus's laptop and Annabeth's knife. Bob then sent them to Percy, who returned it)**

Chiron spoke gently, "Annabeth, this man is practically immortal and a time traveler." "No he's not! Time travel is impossible! The paradoxes-" The Doctor interrupted, "Resolve themselves." Annabeth glared daggers at him. He looked at her reasuringly, "C'mon Annabeth, you've heard about me since you were a kid. The stories of the Madman with the Box who saved worlds time and time again. Most of those times, I saved this planet, Earth. It's been in the news more than once. The time strange planets appeared in the sky, the time a 1/3 of the world's population stood on the roof poised to jump, all those times, that was me who stopped it." "But that's not possible", Annabeth looked into the Doctor's eyes. She was amazed by what she saw.

The Doctor couldn't have been more than 25 years old, but in his eyes, Annabeth saw thousands of years of wisdom and intelligence. This strange man had seen the turn and wonders of the universe and more, but there was pain too. Pain that he wanted to hide, lest he make everyone he cared for sad. The Doctor smiled at her, "You know me, Annabeth Chase, but do you trust me?" Annabeth looked at him for a minute. She could feel the attention of everyone in the arena focused on her. Annabeth smiled, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

The Doctor's smile broadened. Everyone else decided to trust him. Frank turned his bow back into a backpack, Jason morphed his _gladius_ back into a coin, and Percy recapped Riptide. The Doctor watched as these changes took place. "Oh, I love Greek and Roman technology." He spun on his heels and looked at Clara. "Clara, did you apologize?" "Yes, but I'm still miffed that she can't even get us to Vegas," Clara huffed while she rolled her eyes. "Oi! Don't blame her, she's old! She can get things mixed up!", the Doctor retorted, flapping his hands about. "So are you!" "Hey! That hurts!" "You're 1,200 and something, for crying out loud!" "Whoa, you're 1,200 years old? Aren't you a bit old to be dating her?!", Percy asked the Doctor. Clara exploded, "Hey, I'm not dating this guy! Even if he did like me, which he clearly doesn't, he would never admit it!" All of a sudden, she looked at the Fez-wearer,"Wait, you don't like me like that...right?" "No, you're too short and bossy and your nose is all funny." Clara immediately touched her nose and said, "Fair enough." Her voice had a British accent to it.

"How do you guys fit in that box?",asked Leo. The Doctor just smiled with a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "Why don't you lot take a look?", he replied. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the box's doors swung inwards. Percy shot a quizzical look at Chiron and walked into the box along with his 7 friends. Then, he blinked, hard. His jaw hung. "It's-It's bigger on the inside!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that one!<strong>

**Also, just to clear things up, the series of stories following this one will go through the episodes Day and Time of the Doctor and at least to Deep Breath in the form of crossovers.**

**In the next chapter, the 8 meet the TARDIS...**


	4. Welcome to the TARDIS

****AN: Here's Chapter 4 guys!****

****Hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Welcome to the TARDIS_

~Clara~

Clara finally understood why the Doctor liked hearing people say 'it's bigger on the inside!'. The Doctor's 8 new friends had walked into the TARDIS with Clara and the Doctor right behind them. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. (The Doctor had told her their names) Leo choked, "How?" Percy's mouth hung open, "It's-It's bigger on the inside!" Everyone else just stood dumbfounded. Clara grinned. She walked over to the group, laughing at their expressions. She carefully closed Percy's mouth and waved her hand in front of their faces. "You'll catch flies, or something else for that matter.", she said to Percy. Percy just stared at her with that dazed expression on his face. The Doctor's voice brought them all back to reality.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!", the Doctor exclaimed, "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" "How big is this thing?", asked Hazel. "It's not a thing, it's a she! The TARDIS is a living thing!", the Doctor answered excitedly. "But, how big is it?", Frank repeated Hazel's question. "Picture the biggest ship you can think of. Got it yet?" Frank nodded. "Now, forget it, because this ship is infinite." "Wait, this place is alive?", Piper asked. "Why, yes, it is." "Yeah, right", said Leo sarcastically. He was leaning over the console. "Ships can't be alive." The TARDIS must have felt slighted because then, one of the two monitors swung around and smashed Leo on the temple. "OW!" Then, the other monitor swung around and hit Leo on the back of the head. As Leo collapsed in pain, the TARDIS made a mechanical noise which sounded like laughter.

"Oi! Don't be mean!", roared the Doctor smacking the console. A projection of Clara appeared just in front of Leo and said, "Now do you think I'm alive?" Leo stuttered, "Um, yes?" "Hey, I thought you said you would stop using my image!", Clara said, glaring at the hologram. The holographic Clara turned to face Clara. Was her nose really like that? "Apologies.", the hologram said, smirking. Then the projection flickered off. "So, what do you think?", asked the Doctor. "This is amazing!", squealed Annabeth. "How do you have all of this?", Jason wondered.

The Doctor just grinned with a mad twinkle in his eye. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 1200 years old. I've got two hearts and I've seen the turn of the universe. So, where do you want to start?"

* * *

><p>~Jason~<p>

A madman in a box that's bigger on the inside. That was a first. But Jason was amazed and there weren't many things that did that anymore. The TARDIS or whatever the Doctor called it was huge! There were three levels: an upper balcony, the place we were standing in, and a lower level. The console or whatever was surrounding a column containing aqua colored lighting. Where the column met the ceiling, there were strange, alchemical symbols. The walls were covered with hexagonal roundels on the lower console level, and the strange markings on the top level. Several tiny lights went around the walls of the room in a straight line, flashing sections at a time.

"How do you have all of this?", Jason wondered. The Doctor just grinned with a mad twinkle in his eye. No one was prepared for the words the man would say. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 1200 years old. I've got two hearts and I've seen the turn of the universe. So, where do you want to start?" "You're an alien?!", Piper screamed. "Yes, I am. But, some think of me as a god. I even got a nickname from them. The Lonely God. I've borne many names." The Doctor began to get a faraway look in his eyes, tinged with pain. Reyna looked at the Doctor and Jason could see it in her face that she saw that pain too. Then she cleared her throat. "Um, Doctor?" That statement jarred the Doctor back to reality.

"Yes?" Reyna shuffled, "Could we get a tour?" The alien smiled warmly. Reyna returned it nervously. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>~Piper~<p>

When Piper had signed up for Camp Halfblood, aliens from space weren't one of the things she had prepared for. "Could we get a tour?" Those words jolted Piper back to reality. Personally, Piper was against anything that involved the alien in front of her, but her friends, Annabeth and Leo, Piper could see that they weren't going to miss this for the world. The Doctor decided to start the tour with the room they all were standing in.

"This", Doctor spun around, motioning to the room, "is the TARDIS console room. From here, I can control the TARDIS as it flies through the great vortex of Time and Space!" He shouted the last bit with sizable enthusiasm. "This is a time machine?", asked Leo excitedly. "Yes. It is!" Leo began to reach towards one of the controls, which looked strangely like an eggbeater. The Doctor rushed over, slapping Leo's hand. He scolded him viciously, muttering something about destroying 3/4 of the universe. Leo just smiled as if he enjoyed the Time Lord's lecture. Then, the Doctor began to smile childishly. "Now", the Doctor continued as he clapped his hands together, "if you all will follow me, I'll show you the notable rooms here."

The Doctor spun on his heels and walked toward a pair of doors. The doors hissed open as they disappeared into the walls. The man in the Fez walked through, followed closely by Annabeth and Leo. Piper sighed as the rest of her friends followed the Doctor. Too late to turn back now. She walked through with Clara right behind her.

* * *

><p>~Hazel~<p>

Something was wrong about Clara and the Doctor. Hazel could sense it and from the look on Nico's face, he sensed it too. It was a strange aura that surrounded the odd duo. Hazel had only ever sensed that from Leo. Leo had died before, that was why sensed it from him. But, those same feelings of death radiated from the Doctor and Clara, only stronger. As if they had died multiple times... Hazel shook that thought out of her head, Clara was mortal, she couldn't take the Physician's Cure at all, much less more than once. And even if the Doctor was an alien, which he was (Hazel could sense two hearts beating), how could he die multiple times? Then a word concerning the Doctor surfaced in her mind. _Regeneration_. What could that mean? Hazel pried herself from her thoughts and focused on the informative tour the Doctor was offering. She would think about it later. It was probably just some spacey-wacey stuff with a side of death as to the Doctor dying more than once.

They had passed many of the rooms, all of them interesting. Hazel still couldn't wrap her head around all this 'bigger on the inside'. "How can this be, you know, like this?", she asked the young man in the Fez. "Time Lord science. The work of my people." Piper turned to Clara, who was straggling behind. "So, how did you meet the Doctor?" Clara looked up and blinked. "Hmm? Oh, um, long story. He showed up at my friends' house where I was staying. In a _monk's robes_." Piper stared at her then looked at the Doctor. "Really?" "To be fair, I was coming from Cumbria in 1207.", the Doctor said nonchalantly. Clara continued her story. "Then he saved me from having my mind downloaded into the Internet. With my help, we saved the world and he asked me to go travelling with him. I said, 'Why not?', and here I am."

"Come along, my Impossible Girl!", the Doctor shouted. Clara ran to the front and walked by the Doctor. "Now, this is the Library with books I've gathered from the entirety of Time and Space-" Just then Annabeth ran inside and just a second later, they all heard a scream. Percy's eyes widened in fear. "Annabeth!" He rushed toward the Library entrance, only to be stopped by the Doctor. "Don't worry, she'll be out in a minute." Annabeth walked out soaking wet. Nico looked her up and down. "What just happened?" "I fell in the swimming pool.", Annabeth responded, her teeth chattering with cold. "But, you were in the library." "So was the swimming pool." She glared at the Doctor. The man just smiled and then, Annabeth started smiling too. "There's a swimming pool in there?", Leo was liking this guy more and more. "Clearly, yes. And from me and Clara to you, dying feels horrible, doesn't it?", the Doctor told Leo whose expression was completely confused.

"Well, that's all. Unless the TARDIS decided to make some more rooms." The Doctor started walking to the console room. Before they had almost reached the doors of the TARDIS, Calypso burst in. She took in the scene of the console room with a face that said she was mildly surprised and amused. "Oh, you've redecorated.", she murmured. The Doctor looked quite pleased with himself. "I don't like it.", Calypso finished with a sly smile. The Doctor made a incredibly annoyed expression. "Oh! Oh, yeah, oh you never do! What's the problem?" Calypso stared at the 8 halfbloods and Hazel could see the worry etched in her face. "Enceladus is here with an army. Camp Halfblood is under attack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, hope you liked that one!<strong>

**Review and share this to as many people as possible. Maybe someone will notice...**


	5. Swords and Screwdrivers

****AN: Here's Chapter 5 guys!****

****Hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Swords and Screwdrivers_

~Frank~

Enceladus? Here? Now? Frank was baffled. How could the giant be here? No time to lose. He bolted through the doors with his friends behind him, but soon, the Doctor and Clara soon overtook them all. They were _very_ fast runners, but Frank didn't have time to process this new information as they all ran up Halfblood Hill. From the hill, you could see all of the camp. Unfortunately, they saw Enceladus and his army too. Their old enemy waded through the ranks of the demigods as they charged the enemy. The fiery giant's army was _huge_. Consisting of Greek and Roman monsters, the army was smashing its way through the camp's barriers. Demigods were dropping like flies. "We have to help them!", Annabeth's eyes showed something they hadn't shown in a while. Horror. The Doctor's eyes, however, showed something else. His light-green eyes glistened with grim interest. "Well then, let's help them." Clara replied with interest.

The 8 demigods rushed down the hill, all of them except Frank were drawing their weapons. Frank was about to pull out his bow, "Wait!" The son of Mars looked at the Doctor, "Wait what?" "Don't do anything yet. I'm going to give them a choice to leave in peace." Frank just stared at him. This guy couldn't be serious. "That's impossi-" Frank was cut off when Enceladus hurled his flaming spear at the Athena cabin. The Athena kids opened their mouths to scream, Annabeth included. But before they could start screaming, the whole camp heard the buzzing of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, as the bow-tie clad man pointed it at the sailing projectile. Frank grinned as Enceladus gaped in disbelief. The spear glowed white-hot and exploded into golden dust, two feet short of the cabin.

* * *

><p>~Chiron~<p>

The battle was going badly. Enceladus' army was destroying the barriers around and halfbloods were dropping like flies as the flaming giant rampaged through their ranks. They were losing. Chiron was firing arrow after arrow, trying desperately to keep a calm face. But, if this kept up, Camp Halfblood would be destroyed. But the twenty-something foot tall giant interrupted his thoughts. Enceladus hurled his spear, cackling with joy. Chiron's heart sank as the fiery javelin whistled through the air and as the children began to scream. But a strange noise cut through the sound of battle, an odd buzzing like an electronic device. The spear glowed white-hot and exploded into golden dust, two feet short of the Athena cabin.

"Oi! Big boy! Over here!" A voice carried from over at the hill. Chiron turned, grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor's timing was remarkably good at the moment, "Though the same can't be said for his choice of clothing", Chiron thought as the Aphrodite kids gasped in horror. Even so, Chiron respected the Doctor. The Doctor was younger than Chiron, but the Doctor had seen more, been more. He was wiser, cleverer, and stronger than Chiron. He was also much more loved and feared, not just on Earth, but throughout the entire universe.

Enceladus turned, his eyes smoldering with anger. The Doctor merely grinned, unfazed by the smoking giant. He waved with both hands, like a overgrown child. The 8 demigods and his friend however, begged to differ. They were looking at the Doctor with an expression that said, "Are you an idiot?!" Enceladus spoke, his voice booming with anger, "What puny demigod dares to face me?" Most people would cower in fear, but the Doctor just kept smiling. "Ah, yes. Hello Enceladus! Long time no see!" The giant's eyes narrowed. "I am quite sure I'd remember the clothing. Who are you?" "My, my. Have you forgotten me already?" The Doctor shifted his position and stared at the burning giant out of the corner of his eye, "The name, Doctor ring a bell?"

Enceladus' face filled with pure terror. "No, no, it can't possibly be you!" He staggered back, away from the Time Lord, crushing half his army in the process. "Wait, you know him?", Leo stepped forward. It was Enceladus that answered, "There was an entity called the Doctor, stronger than the Gods, stronger than Gaea! My kind met him in the first Giant War. He made all of the monsters that came with us turn and run." The giant's eyes narrowed. "But, you don't look like him at all! The Doctor I saw looked completely different. He appeared older than you and wore a twenty-foot long scarf." Chiron blinked. Again with the face changing? The Doctor didn't look like that when Chiron met him.

Chiron's eyes misted over as he remembered his encounters with the Doctor. Three people appeared in his head. There was a man clad in a WWI-era leather jacket with fuzzy hair on his head. He had a blue tipped, silver device that he called a "sonic screwdriver". His face bore the expression of the battle-scarred though Chiron could never figure out why or how. The next man was much different. He was a skinny, pale skinned man with sticky-uppy hair. He wore a brown trenchcoat and a pin striped suit underneath that coat. He had the same device with him and his face was happy, his eyes glinting with controlled madness. But that face was like a facade, hiding immeasurable pain and loss. All that sadness from his previous form was still there. Then came the man he met today. All of them said one thing in his mind. _"I'm the Doctor_."

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

This was an interesting day, to say the least. Percy got to see what pure fear looked like on a giant's face. But "twenty-foot long scarf" caught his attention. He remembered his mother mentioning a man dressed like that, an old friend. Nevertheless, he snapped back to reality. The Doctor stepped forward, radiating cold anger. "Now, Enceladus. If you harm anyone else here, I will stop you. One chance, that's all." It was almost funny how a madman in a bowtie and a fez looked like the one thing no one would want to face-off against. The giant's face contorted into rage. "No Doctor. This camp burns. Now. Get .Out. Of. My. Way." The Doctor didn't budge, his face burning with power. "You leave me no choice." His sonic screwdriver slid into his hand. In one swift fluid motion, the Doctor flicked out the screwdriver, claws extended, and pointed it at the surging army. A blast of some sort sent Enceladus staggering back and monsters flying and an odd light shimmered between the demigods and the monsters. Instantly, the Doctor turned and ran to Frank. "Come on, come on! That forcefield won't hold them for long!"

Frank looked at him as the Doctor began to do something to his backpack. "What are you doing?", the son of Mars watched as the Doctor "soniced" his backpack. "Try to pull out your bow and arrows", the Doctor ordered with a twinkle in his eye. Frank looked at him skeptically, but did as he said. Percy felt his jaw drop to the ground as Frank pulled out a minigun. Everyone scattered except the Doctor as they struggled to comprehend the massive weapon that had appeared. Frank's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he beheld the amazing technology.

The minigun was Imperial Gold, looking like something out of Team Fortress 2. But there was a strange difference to this gun. Instead of sporting six barrels like a normal minigun, this one had one huge barrel like a cannon. The Doctor blinked, mildly surprised and amused. "Well, that ended better than I expected. Don't worry, I'll change it back once we're done here", the Doctor added hastily as Frank looked at him in disappointment. But, who would be disappointed with a minigun?! Percy was starting to like this guy.

Everybody had a shock when they all heard a smash coming from the direction of the army. Enceladus roared, "CHARGE!" And with that, the monsters surged forward. The Doctor shouted something inaudible to Frank. Frank nodded and aimed the gun at the monsters. Percy screamed, "Frank, what are you-?" A hum that sounded like power building shot through the air as a beam of royal-blue light blasted out of the gun. _It's a laser,_ Percy thought. The beam smashed into the army's front ranks, monsters screamed as they burst into golden dust, which solidified into gold-tinted glass. And when the laser hit Enceladus, he collapsed as his body began to crisp to cinders. Frank stopped holding the trigger. The Doctor strode forward, approaching the giant, radiating power that, and Percy knew never to say this out loud, seemed to be stronger than the gods themselves. "Now, how are you here? Who sent you? How did you rise from Tartarus? Answer me!"

The dying giant merely chuckled as his body began to disintegrate. "You cannot stop them Doctor. They are returning, thousands strong from the void." His eyes were becoming glassy. "They rush through worlds, destroy all life on them, and then they move on to the next." Okay, this was getting creepy. Percy didn't like this rant one bit. "They bring worlds to the ground with one word, one 11 letter word. They are the ones who rose me from Tartarus and they are your worst enemies." The Doctor's face and form showed total calm with an unnatural coldness, but his eyes had pure fear and panic roiling inside. "That's impossible! How did this happen! TELL ME!" Everyone flinched, even Chiron. Enceladus' features lit up in an insane smile that sent chills down Percy's back. "Brace yourself Doctor. They're coming." His face split into an insane laugh as he crumbled into golden dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go guys, hope you liked that one.<strong>

**Share to as many people as possible, maybe someone will notice...**


End file.
